


How I Would Adapt Recent Super Sentai Seasons

by 27twinsister



Category: Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Gen, How I would adapt Super Sentai, Meta, Not a Story, Power Rangers - Freeform, Super Sentai, very general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: This is basically how I would adapt recent seasons of Super Sentai and connect them into one big Zordon-Era-like timeline. The first chapter is kind of vaguely going over the start and end points of each season, not going into individual characters. I may post more chapters of how I would adapt individual seasons (characters, major plotpoints, etc.) if people are interested.





	How I Would Adapt Recent Super Sentai Seasons

The first season would obviously be continuing from the end of Go-Busters/Beast Morphers. What I would do is go to Zyuohger, by having Nate have invented the Zyuohger tech (suits, weapons, picked out Ranger candidates, etc.) but when they morphed they used too much animal DNA and gave 4 of the Rangers shapeshifting abilities between human and animal forms (to explain animal forms, and to explain any weird things in stock footage). The Red Ranger didn’t morph, so it didn’t affect him. The program got discontinued at Grid Battleforce, and all the costumes and tech and things were put away in storage. Any zords that were made at that point got taken apart and used as scraps. The Rangers quit and move to New Tech City. Then, at the end of Beast Morphers, the current (Beast Morphers) Ranger powers are lost/too weak to fight the new villain/the Rangers just don’t want to anymore for some reason but the city is under attack. They use the Zyuohger team and continue protecting Coral Harbor. The first team (Go-Busters) is disbanded and they go on with their lives (maybe go to university, get a job, stuff like that). This would probably just be called “Beast Morphers Season 2”.  
Near the end of Zyuohger (you know, that part where the city is in a ton of danger and the villains are close to winning and the Rangers need to use all their power to stop the enemy? Happens in every Power Ranger season. That part) a group of high school students age 14-16 decide to run away to a safer city, and these people end up as the ToQgers. The Conductor finds them (or whatever mentor character) and grants them access to the Rainbow Line and they escape. But once the threat is defeated in Coral Harbor, new villains attack the area the ToQgers ran away to, and they must defend it because it’s too far away from Grid Battleforce HQ. Therefore, ToQger happens, called “The Travelling Power Rangers” (or maybe “Runaway Rangers” since they originally ran away from Coral Harbor?).  
At the end of their travels, they end up in/near a city where the Patrangers exist as an extension of regular police, with the goal of arresting the Lupinrangers, who are thieves. The Lupinrangers are trying to get all the pieces of the Lupin Collection (not necessarily to save their loved ones, but for sure because the Ganglers have it and if we’re thieves we should take it. We ARE thieves) and LuPat happens, and at the end the Lupins almost get arrested. (I don’t have a good name for either team.)  
In an attempt to not get arrested, one Lupinranger (in my head it’s Red) escapes to space. There, he eventually finds the Kyurangers and joins them. They travel around the universe fighting a war in space. This could be Power Rangers Galaxy, Astronauts, Mutants, there are a lot of possibilities.  
I don’t currently have a way to connect Ryusoulger, because going from space to dinosaur knights is hard. I don’t have any name ideas for the team besides “Dino Knights” which is uncreative at best.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to go more in-depth on any teams in future chapters, please comment saying so. I haven’t seen all of these Sentai seasons 100%, (I've seen ToQger and LuPat 100%, and I'm watching Ryusoulger as it comes out) but I could make basic main characters for them.


End file.
